


A Simple Deal with a Simple Demon

by Heatherciphers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls AU, M/M, Other, There will be cursing, This is suitable for all audiences really, homosexuality mention, nothing too intense I swear, the graphic violence really isn't that bad I promise, this happens after the Gravity finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatherciphers/pseuds/Heatherciphers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a way to escape the crippling sadness of Gravity Falls ending, I decided to make my own AU kind of series that follows the son of Dipper, Tyrone Pines. </p><p>Tyrone is an only child living with his father in the now out of business Mystery Shack. He never knew his mother--if he even had one, and his father spends most of her day writing about things Tyrone isn't allowed to read. Aunt Mabel and her wife live in California and don't come to visit often, so Ty usually plays by himself. Tyrone soon expressed a love for the supernatural and pushed his father to tell him about what it was like when he was his age. Dipper refused to tell his son about the dangerous monsters always saying he's "too young". Tyrone gets fed up with the constant rejections to learn about the dangers of the supernatural, and figures out a way to get what he wants...but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Deal with a Simple Demon

<p>My name is Tyrone Pines. I live in an old shack in a small town in Oregon called Gravity Falls. My dad told me that curiosity with the supernatural leads to problems too big for me to face. He won't tell me much about that day. The day a dream demon almost destroyed the dimension. He says I'm too young. But I'm the same age as he was when he helped save the world. I'm thirteen years old and I'm done waiting for everything to be handed to me.

The house was usually quite. I was an only child after all. Dad was usually up in his study, barely making any audible noise, and I never knew my mother. That is, if I ever had one. All my life it has always been me and my dad. I've tried to trick him into telling me something about her, but he never even mentions it. The only girl he ever talks about is his sister or her wife. They never say anything about her either. Nothing even slips out.

 

Two drops of black ink dripped onto the leather binding of the book. I drew the number carefully, making sure to have the book at least look presentable and enticing it the eye. "There." I said. "Journal number 4." Dad told me about a journal he had that he used to discover the secrets of gravity falls. He said his great uncle made a series of them but they were destroyed by a dream demon. Dad talked a lot about that one summer. But not a lot in detail. I managed to make as close to an exact copy of his journal as I could based on his descriptions. Only this time, I get it be the one to discover for myself.

Some of the pages were already filled out. Dad sat down with me one time and told me about things like gnomes and crystals that alter your size. He told me what they look like too and helped me draw them. Whenever I asked him about the dangerous things like demons, he always said I wasn't old enough.

So I decided to figure it out myself. If dad wasn't going to tell me the dangerous things, I would do it myself. That's when I decided to make a replica journal.

I gathered all my drawings that me and dad made and pushed them into the front pages of a leather bound book I found in my dad's office. All of the pages were blank for some reason.

Which brings me to the present. As I finished painting the big number "4" over the front of the journal replica, I frowned at the ink splotches I managed to stain the cover with. The front of the book was a maroon color...with more brown, actually. The corners of the covers were arched with golden cuffs of what seemed to be metal. The binding in had three rings of gold evenly spaced out with a golden triangle overlapping the one in the middle. The first few pages were loose with the creatures and objects dad allowed himself to tell me about. The rest of the pages were blank. Well, aside from one. About ten or so pages in, a small triangle was drawn in the bottom right hand corner. Inside the triangle was a single dash going vertically making a slit through the middle of the triangle. I couldn't tell what is was written in; ink? No...it looked almost engraved, like the book was made with that encryption. On that page I wrote "Bill Cipher: Dream Demon. Age: Unknown. Size: Unknown. Shape: Triangular. Class: Demon." That's just about all I could get about this "Bill" out of my dad. He only even talked about him once, and not even for that long. His eyes showed sadness...or longing...which made his tales of the demon shorter.

Dad stirred upstairs. It sounded like he was moving to come down the steps. I hide the journal under the couch in the living room and pulled out a piece of paper I keep hidden for that specific reason and began to draw.

The stairs thumped and soon enough dad came around the corner carrying two books in his hands. "Hey kiddo, whatcha drawing?" He had on a flannel vest and underneath a grey t-shirt. His jeans were worn--but not torn. This auburn locks bounced as he sauntered across the room placing his books on the small table where we sometimes eat. He fixed his askew glasses and rubbed his bagful eyes.

"Just another gnome." I said in response. He laughed for a second and came over to sit down with me.

"Gnomes, gnomes, gnomes. That's all I ever see you drawing. What not try something new?"

"Like what?"

"How about..." He paused, shifting his gaze to the ceiling and tapping his chin with a pen. "...how about a multi-bear!" He smiled at me, obviously eager to show me what it was. I was eager too. I always love learning about new supernatural creatures my dad grew up with.

He took his pen and uncapped it, swiftly moving the tip along the piece of paper with the gnome scribble on it. It started off looking like a regular bear, but then he started to add on several more heads. Once he finished he turned the paper around to give me a better look. I sat marveling at the new creature. "Wooh..." Was all I could say.

"I had to face a multi-bear when I was twelve. Back when I was going through my whole 'transition into manhood' phase I lived with centaurs for a day as they taught me how to be more tough. As my final task they told me to go and kill the multi-bear. However, when I got to multi-bear's cave, I realized I couldn't kill the creature. He was a lot like myself." I scribbled down notes as my dad talked about the creature.

"Why was he like you?" I said looking up.

"He liked the same music." My dad gave a big smile and patted my head as he stood up, walking back over to his pile of books. I looked back down at the paper and smiled as well. Another piece of paper for my journal. Dad signed a breath of relief as he scribbled some chicken scratch onto a paper. "Done and done." He said and turned to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go play outside." I called, grabbing my journal from under the couch.

"Don't go too far...and hey! Don't you want lunch first?"

"No that's okay, I'm not hungry!" I yelled back as I grabbed my backpack and let the screen door closed. I hopped down the porch stairs, careful not to trip over the steep inclines. My height for a thirteen year old was less than average, and those steps were steep. My beige and grey sweater bounced as I hit the ground. Aunt Mabel made it for me. It was two sizes too big and had a blue pinecone emblem on the front. I wore it everyday.

I adjusted the straps on my backpack and carried the journal under my arm. I half walked half jogged around the house to make sure I was out of sight from where my dad could see me. As soon as I was sure I was hidden I ran off into the forest.

Birds communicated from tree to tree with their sweet songs. Bushes rustled as squirrels and other small animals sprinted gathering food, preparing for the upcoming winter. It was the end of summer and beginning of autumn. The leaves already started to change into beautiful arrays of sunburst color. I hopped over a log and landed hard on the ground, my journal sliding out of my hand and landing a couple feet in front of me. I got up and ran over the my journal. I dusted off the front, slightly smearing the semi-dry ink. Great. I turned around to look at where I came from. The shack was no longer in sight. Mushrooms and glowing plants sprouted from the basis of trees. I picked up a glowing mushroom and brought it over to a small pond. I submerged the fungi into the water and watched as the glowing blue aura faded and re-appeared, this time with a faint purple glow. I took the mushroom out and placed it next to my on a rock. The water rippled as I picked up my journal and flipped to a new blank page. I scribbled down a picture of the mushroom and the location when something flickered in the reflection of the pond. I turned around to see where the small shine came from. About twelve yards away from the pond stood a statue...only slightly taller than I was. Something about it seemed familiar but yet complete new and alien.

I stuffed the mushroom into my backpack and cautiously walked over to the statue. It was triangular. Half of it was submerged into the ground and moss grew on the body of the figure. It had a small bow tie and a top had. One large eye sat near the center of the triangle.

A bird flew down from its perch on a tree and landed in the outstretched hand of the statue. A second after it landed the bird screeched sounds of agony and fell from the hand. Dead. The bird was dead. A small trail of blood leaked form it's opened beak. I backed up slowly, and took out my journal. I opened to the page where I had written "Bill Cipher". I sketched out the statue and wrote down what happened to the bird as well as a diagram. I plucked a feather from the dead bird and pressed it between the paged of the journal. Setting the journal down on the ground, I inched closer to the statue. I picked up a leaf and placed it on the hand of the figure. A spark emitted from the plant and the leaf caught on fire. The fire burned from the edge to the center of the leaf. When the flame finally died out, all that was left was ashes from the leaf which a breeze blew away.

I picked up a stick and poked the center of the hand, but the stick didn't catch on fire. Instead it twisted back and forth and it eventually folded in on itself. I opened the journal again and wrote down some notes about how the statue changed the way each living thing died when it touched the hand.

I set the journal down again as well as my backpack and rolled up the sleeves of my sweater. My hand inched closer to the outstretched fingers of the statue, just about touching but not quite. Just...a little...further...

"Tyrone!"

My hand jerked back slightly at the sound of my name.

"Hey, Ty, dinner will be ready soon, finish up and clean up before then okay bud?" Dad called. I guess I wasn't as far away from the shack as I thought I was. Still, his voice was barely audible. It would have been impossible for him to know I was out this far into the forest.

I turned back to the triangle statue, contemplating whether or not I should touch the thing. Everything else that touched it died...but why? It's just a statue isn't it? Of course not. A triangle statue that happens to kill things? The only logical answer was something that had to do with the alleged Bill Cipher, the one being Dad will almost never bring up. The only triangle thing that I've heard of. Why would a strange triangle statue be out in the forest if it didn't have something to do with the demon? I heard him talk once about him. That was it. This may be my only chance to learn what really happen with this Bill. And maybe I won't even die...either way curiosity got the best of me.

I closed my eyes and breathed in. I grasped the statue's hand, bracing for what would anyone next.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was the same. Why didn't anything happen to me? Was I too big for this thing to kill or hurt? I tried to take my hand alway from the the statue but it was stuck. It was like something was grabbing my hand and holding it in place. I used to other hand to try and pry it off but to no avail. I dug my heals into the ground and pulled as hard as I could. The world around me got fuzzy and blurred as the statue began to glow a faint shade of yellow.

"I invoke the ancient powers that I may return..."

I continued to pull despite the color change. As I did, it looked like something was being pulled out of the statue--that I was pulling something out of the statue.

"I invoke the ancient powers that I may return..."

I fell backwards and sat up quickly, backing up a bit at the sight of the creature in front of me. "Y...you're..." I started but couldn't finish due to shock and anxiety. The world around me was still blurry and the vibrant fall colors looked more dull and somewhat transparent.

"I invoke the ancient powers that I may return!" I could tell now that this was the thing that had been chanting that phrase. But what did it mean? But, he had no mouth to speak with, not to mention this time is was chanted much louder. "Gravity Falls. We meet again." The creature looked around and rested its single eye on me. "Well aren't you the spitting image of you daddy, pinecone."

"D...dad...? What...who...are you...?"

"C'mon kid, did your old man really tell you nothing of me?" The creature--no, I knew who this was. This was Bill Cipher. The Bill Cipher. The one who almost brought the destruction of the known universe.

"Y--you're..." I paused and took a deep breath. "You're Bill. Bill Cipher. The dream demon."

"Oh...so the pinecone has heard of me. Maybe your dad isn't as useless as I thought..." His voice trailed off and he seemed to be lost in his thought. Thoughts on what? Why would my dad have been useless for not telling me about him?

"I...I don't know much about you. My dad didn't tell me much. But I know that you're a demon, and I know that right now, you can't hurt me."

"Is that so...in any case, welcome to the mindscape, kid."

Mindscape. Dad talked about that before. I realm between dreams and reality. I knew demons such as Bill could only materialize there from the books Dad has written on it. Of course I read them secretly. He didn't want me learning about demons.

"Anyway, thanks for freeing me from my eternal prison there kid. Without you coming along, I could have been stuck there for all eternity. The only thing I needed was for a mortal to pull me form the barrier and back into your realm." My heart sank. I freed him. I brought this demon back into our reality. Dad told me they defeated this demon by erasing him from our realm. But he never specified on anything including freeing him.

"Are you...here to enslave our race...again?"

"The thing is, kid, I've was sent back to my realm. You brought me back into yours. However, I've been sent back to square one again. I can't do anything in this mindscape but torment souls and control vessels that I have permission to. So I couldn't physically hurt you even if I tried. That is, unless you made a deal with me..."

"Yeah right. I would never let you take over my body."

"That's not necessarily what I had in mind..."

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"Now where's the fun in telling you?" He cackled and turned away. "Now you're another story," he turned back to me and floated closer, his black pupil looked me up and down as if he were scanning me. "You want something too, don't you? I can feel it from your aura."

"I--" I paused. My aura? He could sense my feelings and emotions? "I just want to know more about the supernatural I guess...my dad never tells me anything about the dangerous things. He only tells me about plants and gnomes and whatever a multi-bear is. I want to learn more about the creepy things, the things that almost got him killed when he was my age. I want to have adventures like he did. But he says I'm too young..."

"Too young eh? If I recall correctly your old man was twelve when he was learning about the supernatural. You happen to be thirteen. That doesn't seems very fair does it? You're older than he was and you're being restricted..."

"I can take care of myself, I even made my own journal to record my findings--" I reached for my backpack and pulled out the journal with the smudged number four on it. "--I even have a page on you, see?"

"Now now, aren't we a little mystery hunter. I'll let you in on a little secret, pinecone. I like you. Your old man was never this enthusiastic or capable. How about you and I make a deal?"

"A de...al...?" "I'll take you to all the places with hidden adventures and dangers for you to capitulate in your little fraud there, and in return, you can help me out with--well it's not important. The important thing is you get to have the adventures your dad will never let you have. And here's a bonus, I'll make sure to keep you alive! What do you say kid, do we have a deal?" He held his hand out for me to shake.

I looked down at my journal. I opened to the page I had marked for vampires. Height: Unknown. Weakness: Unknown. Location: Unknown...I knew nothing about them. The unknown is so frustrating. And knowing that someone else knows more about it than you do is even worse. If Dad wasn't going to teach me...maybe I should let a demon.

I shut the book hard and set it aside. Still sitting, I reached up and took the demon's hand. "Deal."</p>

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'n Heather, this is my first time being on here and my first time publishing a fanfic of some sort. Please give me feedback on anything you have to critisize or compliment and let me know how I can make this more enjoyable for you!
> 
> Please be nice and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
